


A New Start

by giraffewrites



Series: A makeshift family [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, De-aged Steve, Dogs, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, M/M, Tony's the 'soft parent'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffewrites/pseuds/giraffewrites
Summary: If anyone had told Tony six months ago that he would be dating one of his teammates, and that they’d practically be parents to another of their teammates, he would have laughed in their face. However, that’s exactly the situation Tony’s found himself in.Or in which a battle resulted in Steve being de-aged,  Tony and Bucky are together and basically raising Steve, and Steve really, really wants a dog, and Tony can't say no any longer.(Previously titled ‘A Family of Some Sorts’)





	A New Start

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be 500 words... why can I no longer write drabbles? I have another de-aged Steve fic idea, and if I find the time to write it, I'll upload it!
> 
> As always, comments, kudos and bookmarks are appreciated! I've also finally gotten around to making a tumblr, so I'll leave the link to that and my twitter in the end notes.

If anyone had told Tony six months ago that he would be dating one of his teammates, and that they’d practically be parents to another of their teammates, he would have laughed in their face. However, that’s exactly the situation Tony’s found himself in.

The Avengers had been assembled due to a threat in the city. Said threat was a villainous group, all of which had different magical abilities. To this day, none of the Avengers know the full abilities of each member. But one of them had the ability to alter ages, which is exactly what they did to Steve. And with the whole team distracted by the blinding light that had hit Steve, the villains had fled from the city.

No one knew how to react to the situation. Steve, who’d been turned into a young child, was just as confused his teammates. Although to his de-aged self, they were random adults. He had no recollection of who any of them were – even Bucky.

Alongside Bruce, medical staff and psychiatrists at S.H.I.E.L.D ran tests on Steve. Of course, Steve didn’t make it easy for them. He didn’t like having his blood taken or constantly having to sit/lay still for scans and tests to be done. The psychiatrists only had it slightly easier. Steve didn’t mind talking, but again, he hated sitting still. He’d talk for five minutes then get distracted. After a week, they’d come to a conclusion. Steve, both mentally and physically was around six or seven years old. The effects weren’t reversable by medical treatment. It had to be magic. Thor had immediately ventured back to Asgard in attempt to find something to help.

That was all six months ago. There’s been no communication from Thor, and Steve’s still living as a child. It’d been hard at first. Steve didn’t trust anyone, especially when all the adults around him kept running tests and asking him questions he didn’t understand. But when Tony and Bucky had fought against S.H.I.E.L.D (more specifically, Fury) to keep Steve in S.H.I.E.L.D accommodation, arguing that he was their teammate and friend, he’d warmed up to them (and slowly, the rest of the team too).

It was thanks to Steve that Tony and Bucky started seeing each other. Although Clint was undeniably the best with children, Steve clung to Tony and Bucky like his life depended on it. Steve liked spending time with the two men on one on one, but more than anything, he liked it when they were all together. After spending so much time together, Tony and Bucky had gotten closer. And eventually, they’d started dating.

Dating proved to be a good thing in more than one way. Being a couple was great in a general sense, yes. It was nice to have someone to be intimate with. However, it was also useful when it come to tricky situations with Steve. Tony and Bucky didn’t always see eye to eye on everything, but with the help of one another, they handled difficult situations pretty well.

“Where are we going?” Steve asks, looking out the window. A small yawn escapes his mouth, and he rubs his eyes tiredly.

Tony looks at him briefly in the rearview mirror. “I told you, it’s a surprise.”

Steve whines, arching his back stretching his legs out in his car seat.

Usually, Steve loves surprises. He’s easily excited, and it’s a sight that all of the Avengers have come to love. However, last night wasn’t the best for Steve. After a string of nightmares and hours spent in and out of sleep, he’s run down. Tony himself hasn’t got a lot of energy, having gotten even less sleep than normal due to staying up with Steve. People thought that Steve was stubborn when he was an adult. But Steve as a child is just as bad, if not worse. Understandably he was scared. He’d cried into Tony for a good thirty minutes on and off. As soon as he’d stop and Tony suggested a story, just to try and relax him enough to get him back to sleep, Steve had refused. They’ve been up since half five because Steve’s been too scared to sleep. How he hasn’t fallen asleep is a mystery to Tony.

Tony puts a CD in and lets it play. When he looks in the rearview mirror again, Steve’s calmed down.

They arrive at the ‘secret location’ twenty minutes later. Tony parks the car and helps Steve out of the car. Steve whines and moves his arms up to Tony when he’s set on the ground, resulting in Tony hoisting him up onto his hip. Tony will never admit it, but he’s wrapped around Steve’s little finger.

Steve rests his head upon Tony’s shoulder, rubbing one of his eyes. “Where are we?”

“Well,” Tony walks towards the building, “I thought it was about time you made some friends.”

“I’m… going to school?” Steve questions. “That isn’t a nice surprise!”

Tony chuckles. “Not school.” Whether or not Steve was going to start school was a whole other question. One they’d handle when the time seemed right.

They walk through the front door, leading them to the reception. Next to the front desk sits a large, black dog. Steve’s out of Tony’s arms and towards the dog within seconds, suddenly full of life again.

“It’s okay, he’s friendly,” the receptionist ensures Tony, the two of them watching Steve.

The small boy kneels on the floor, softly petting the dog on the head. In response to the affection, the dog gives a happy bark and licks Steve’s cheek.

Tony watches the two of them and snaps a picture, then turns to the receptionist. “He doesn’t know why we’re here,” he explains in a low voice. “He’s been wanting a pet for a while now, and I’ve finally cracked,” he laughs softly, the receptionist smiling.

Steve’s longing for a dog started before he was de-aged. He’d wanted one when he was an adult, but had never gone through with it. Tony had ensured him that he didn’t mind – Bruce had kept snakes at one point, a dog was just as welcome in the tower. But Steve had expressed that he’d feel too guilty. He was often on missions and training, he didn’t want to neglect the animal, or deprive it of a better home.

Since he’s been de-aged, he hasn’t had any of that to worry about. Steve has been _very_ vocal about wanting a dog. Any discussion that can be turned towards the talk of dogs, Steve will make sure it does just that. Tony’s still all for the dog. Bucky, however, isn’t keen on the idea. He doesn’t hate dogs, but he also isn’t over fond of them. Plus, there’s the fact he’s insistent on it’ll be him who’ll end up looking after the dog.

However, Tony thinks that Steve deserves a dog. He’s a good kid, there’s no denying that. Sure he’s stubborn, but he’s sweet. Nine out of ten times, he does what he’s told. There’s also the fact that Steve’s shown a constant interest in dogs. Not just owning them, but actually caring about the wellbeing of them. Bucky had learnt that the hard way, when Steve forced him to watch a two hour documentary about the life of dogs in shelters.

“What animal are you looking to adopt?” The receptionist whispers.

“A dog,” Tony replies. He looks back at Steve, seeing him giggle as the dog’s nose nuzzles into his cheek. Tony faces the receptionist again, “Definitely a dog.”

The receptionist gets another member of staff to come to the reception. Said employee is a woman with red head, standing at the same height as Tony. She introduces herself to Tony and Steve as Linda.

“I still don’t understand why we’re here,” Steve admits, holding Tony’s hand as they follow Linda down a hallway.

Tony looks down at Steve. “What have you been wanting for a long time?”

Steve furrows his eyebrows together, thinking about it. When he realises, he gasps. He looks up at Tony excitedly. “A dog!?”

Tony’s face breaks out into a grin. “That’s right.”

Steve lets out an excited squeal. He drags Tony forward, telling him to go faster, even though they’re only a few steps behind Linda.

They get to the kennels – a long, spacious hall with large, ceiling high cages built in. There’s dogs of different breed, size, age and gender. “Is there any specific dog you’re looking for?” Linda asks.

Tony’s about to reply, only for Steve to answer before him. “I want an old dog.”

“An old dog?” Tony asks, one of his eyebrows raised. “Are you sure you wouldn’t rather a puppy?”

Steve nods his head confidently. “Puppy’s have a better chance of getting adopted by other people,” he explains. “I wanna get an older dog, ‘cause they deserve a good life too.”

How Steve manages to pull on Tony’s heartstrings on a daily basis is unbelievable. “That’s very thoughtful of you,” he tells him. “If it’s an older dog you’d like, then I have no problem with it.”

Linda, looking shocked but also pleased at Steve’s compassion, nods her head. “The older dogs are up the top,” she explains, starting to walk with the two males. She talks directly to Steve when asking, “is there any breeds you’re thinking would make a good companion?”

Steve thinks about it for a second. “No,” he shakes his head, a small skip in his step as he walks, “I don’t mind.”

The eldest dogs range from the ages of five to eight years old. The youngest is a chihuahua, the eldest a Great Dane. Tony should’ve expected what happens next.

“Him,” Steve points to the black and white Great Dane, “I want him.”

Tony doesn’t want to deny Steve the dog he wants. However, he doesn’t know if they can accommodate to the dog’s needs. He kneels down, avoiding the (ironic) puppy dog eyes Steve’s giving him. “Maybe we could adopt a smaller dog,” he says slowly, determined not to give in when Steve’s lip starts wobbling. “I don’t think we can give him all the exercise he needs, Steve.”

“Please,” Steve whines.

“Why don’t you come meet Arthur?” Linda suggests, getting their attention. She’s stood by the cage opposite the Great Dane’s. Inside sits a golden Labrador, happily wagging his tail and pawing at the cage. “Lewis isn’t very good with children, unfortunately. Arthur however, is great for a family dog.”

Slowly but surely, Steve moves over to Arthur. He puts his hand up to the cage, giggling when Arthur licks his hand. “Can I pet him?” He asks Linda. “Is he allowed to come out?”

“We can take him outside, if you like,” she replies, causing Steve to nod enthusiastically. She opens the cage door slightly and slides in, shutting it after her. She gets the lead off the wall and clips it onto Arthur’s harness. “Now, he does pull a little bit,” she explains, petting Arthur’s head. “But I’m sure that it’ll be fine if you hold the lead with your dad.”

Steve, not thinking anything of Tony being referred to as his dad, nods his head. He moves over to Tony, holding his hand. He smiles up at him, receiving one from Tony in return.

Arthur, true to Linda’s words, does pull. As soon as the door’s open, he bolts towards Steve excitedly. “Arthur heal,” Linda commands, holding the dog back. “I’m sorry, he’s very excited.”

Whilst any other child might be intimidated, Steve isn’t. He steps forward and rubs Arthur’s head, grinning when the dog softly bumps his head against Steve’s.

___

“There’s no questioning if they get on or not,” Linda says. Her and Tony are sat on the bench in the outside play area, watching Steve play fetch with Arthur. She turns her head to Tony, “How long has he wanted a dog? He seems very passionate about them.”

“A long time,” Tony tells her, sat with his arms resting on the back of the bench. “I couldn’t deny him one any longer.”

Linda nods. “Arthur seems a good choice for him.” She looks back over at the two, Steve getting the Labrador to sit down and give him his paw.

Tony nods his head, then decides, “Arthur it is.”

They let Steve play with Arthur a little bit longer, before Tony calls him over. Arthur happily follows, sitting next to Steve when he stands in front of Tony. “We best be getting home soon,” Tony says, watching the small pout form on Steve’s lips. “No pouting, Arthur’s going to come home with us, if he’s the dog you want.”

Steve happily throws his arms around the dog’s neck, but makes sure not to hurt him. “He is!”

Once Tony’s filled out paperwork and paid the adoption fee, he and Steve take Arthur to the car. A Tony’s buckling Steve into the car seat, the small boy asks, “Can he sit in the back with me?”

“I  don’t think he wants to sit anywhere else,” Tony says, Arthur whining as he sits by Tony’s feet. As soon as Tony moves, Arthur rushes to Steve’s side.

Once in the front, Tony turns to the two in the back. “Steve, give me a smile so I can send a picture to Bucky.”

Steve does just that, Arthur’s head resting happily in his lap.

Tony takes a picture. Without thinking, he sends it to Bucky with the message ‘newest member of the family!’.

___

“I can’t believe you bought him a dog.”

“Adopted,” Tony corrects him, sat on the couch with Bucky. He lays a hand on Bucky’s thigh, “Come on, look at the two of them.”

Steve’s passed out on the arm chair. Next to him is Arthur, curled up behind him, resting his head on Steve’s shoulder.

Bucky sighs, running a hand over his face. He looks at Tony and shakes his head. “You are way too soft with him.”

Tony gasps. “I’m strict sometimes.”

“Bullshit,” Bucky says, but there’s a smile forming on his face. “The only strict parent here is me.”

“We’re his parents now, are we?” Tony teases.

“Can we really deny it anymore?” Bucky asks, moving his arm so he can pull Tony closer.

“I suppose you’re right.” Tony drinks some of his coffee. “One of the workers at the shelter referred to me as his dad, Steve didn’t even think anything of it.”

Bucky hums. “Do you think Thor’s going to come back with a remedy?”

Tony shrugs his shoulders. “It’s been six months,” he sighs. “If I’m honest, I’ve kind of lost hope.”

Bucky purses his lips. “It’s being realistic, I guess. Even if he does return with some sort of remedy, there’s no guarantee it’ll work.”

“Yeah.” Tony leans his head against Bucky’s shoulder. “I think we’ve adapted well to the situation, though.”

“For sure.” Bucky kisses Tony’s forehead. Looking over at Steve, he smiles. He’s still asleep, but his hand has started petting Arthur’s fur. Although he misses Steve as an adult, Bucky won’t deny that it’s nice to see Steve so relaxed. Bucky can’t remember what Steve was like when they were kids, but from what Steve had told him, it wasn’t easy going. Seeing Steve have a good childhood, even if it is his second one, sparks happiness in Bucky. It’s undoubtedly what Steve deserves, dog and all.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/stark_protect) [Tumblr](https://tonysta-k.tumblr.com/)


End file.
